


Sunflower

by Danganphobia



Series: Start All Over [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Background Relationships, Comedy, Dancing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fireworks, First Dates, Fluff, Let them have fun, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Recovery, Time Skips, kinda like the first date they have of actually dating, they're still baby when it comes to dating so still slow burn ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: "How about we go on a date?" Galo proposed bravely.Sticking a few cheese-its into his mouth and clearly comfortable sitting on the couch, crossed legged, Lio froze. "What?" His voice sounded muffled."I didn't stutter. I'm asking the former leader of Mad Burnish to go on a real date with me because we haven't gotten to ever since we started dating. So is that a yes?"





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Basing the title of 'Sunflower' off the Spiderverse OST... hey I'm in love with these two and I'm not gonna stop writing really long fics of them being happy together and learning, like _really_ learning how to figure shit out. Pls, enjoy.
> 
> This is more of a Galo-centric series and me giving him my own Lore cause I love him but we still see how he reads Lio from his perspective. So this is my study on them both! Romcom style!!

Weather has variety. The seasons ever changing starting from cold weather, with falling snow, exhaled breaths visible in the air and icicles forming in the corners of fogged windows.   
  
This transitions into warmer weather, blistering humidity in and outdoors. The sun blaring the brightest. Heat waves just around the corner. But like all seasons, winter and summer are temporary. Spring rain and weather just not too hot or cold, is a placeholder before summer arrives. Trees with their leaves falling to the ground until they're all bare is when autumn leaves and there is room for winter to begin.   
  
For any weather though Galo doesn't really mind. His body temperature stayed the same, it didn't mean that he could go around with less articles of clothing much to his chagrin. (Lio won't let him) He just doesn't _feel _the effects. He can't really explain it.  
  
It's estimated that Promepolis wouldn't reach full completion with a couple years. There's still places, originally lost during the Great Blaze that need to be established. As before, Promepolis was vibrant as ever, a bustling city with beautiful scenery, towering buildings with some that could reach the skyline if possible enough. The city never slept. Moving cars, impeccable crafted mech roamed the streets, choppers, if anyone could name just how _lively _old Promepolis _was. _It could only be documented on television or told by those who lived before the Great Blaze.   
  
For that all to be taken away. The city's life… to nothing but ruin and devastation wreaking havoc, however, it's an oath sworn to everyone living in Promepolis to coexist as one and work together to rebuild the city how it used to be from scratch. Soon, people would be happily roaming the streets and large crowds (not for reasons of protest) will form, right now, something like that is only a fever dream.   
  
As for the _rediscover yourself _mission Lio was currently taking, Galo could say that Lio is making some adjustments. Last summer was quite the experience. Aina had been suggesting stuff that they could do together and first it was swimming in the public pool that had just opened but they ended up finding out that Lio was terrified of water (with how he was clinging to Galo like a koala while refusing to bask in the cold water) so that didn't exactly work out well.   
  
Then there came the opportunity of taking dance classes. Some of these establishments had regulars who were Promepolis citizens but they were welcoming former Burnish and tried to push on the policies that everyone was welcome. Galo did not encourage this, since this was entirely Aina's idea even though Lio was reluctant to go at first. But then he started bringing Meis and Gueira along, and even the rest of the Burning Rescue team opted to join on some occasions. They're getting back into the groove of finding simply fun hobbies to do as bonding exercise.   
  
It was supposed to be a way for Lio to cope with the loss of his promare powers. During the day, he was teaching and aiding Burnish communities and wanted to channel energy and exert stress through _something _desperately. However the way he was getting aggressively into it was concerning for Galo. (He's got smacked in the face more than once) Galo's definitely a dance guy, but dance _classes_ \-- weren't exactly his _thing_, more self taught. Don't even get him started on Yoga. He's not flexible, and his limbs burned with every stretch that he was screeching like a feral animal one time Aina dragged him to a yoga class with Lio. It does help. Though even that is too calming for Lio.   
  
By nature he _was _aggressive and was used to expressing his anger physically but he couldn't do that without his promare, so he discovered a kickboxing gym on the outskirts of town opened by charity, a small establishment.  
  
Galo could only endure Lio beating the shit out of him so much during the pursuit to get back in shape. Call it an alternative to rehabilitation, it's best he do it or someone else was going to get hurt.  
  
It suited him, though. So Lio became a natural at it, and that's where he ran off to on late summer nights following the after hours of whatever Aina dragged him to during the day, where Galo would find him so they could get something to eat before going home together.  
  
Then winter arrived. Temperatures dropped below the average and people started to add more layers to their clothing and heavier jackets. But the city's reconstruction is all year round with no means of pause.   
  
Galo realized with the opening of leisure activities on the rise he needed to find something he liked doing, too. Sure he had some hobbies here and there. Go to the gym. Mini mech fighting, drinking Coronas. Coming up with new designs with Lucia, video games, _pizza_.  
  
…With the circumstances of how he was saved as a child by the person who turned out to despise his very existence, part of the reason why Galo immediately joined the risky world of firefighting -- being a firefighter _was _his life. Kray's conviction is still a sore subject for him. He's still wondering whether he should be infuriated, confused, or upset. Maybe it's a mix of three.   
  
Lio doesn't bring it up much between them, as his resentment still held the same. His face appeared on the television every now and then, and it's no surprise the media is focused on the plans of Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia, a hero and a _war criminal _turned _ally _pardoned for past felonies (honestly, the stretch is baffling) and the fate of Promepolis under the aid of the Burning Rescue and a new, structured government.   
  
He doesn't have shit to say to the media other than flash a grin and reassure the city that they haven't given up on restoring their home. But that's all they need to know, everything else is none of their business.   
  
At least, that was what he expecting upon being a proclaimed _hero_, that he would have to do whatever it takes to throw a city over his shoulders if it meant keeping the population out of harm's way. Spending time with the team in his free time was just a bonus with how close they've become.  
  
But under having to boast about his accomplishments and his amazing he is, he gets tired, too.   
  
Really, he still had the agenda of helping others, sticking a middle finger to the motivation for doing so being Kray. Even if it used to be. His motivation is for himself. He feels like he could finally be a person on his own and could strive towards his own goals so he could make the right choices. Seeing through to Lio. Making a compromise.   
  
So for all the young children and teens both former Burnish and non Burnish visiting the fire departments he's been teaching them, taking them on tours, enlightening them on taking on the important tasks of a firefighter and the current stance of society's issues today, but on why the voice of youth mattered.   
  
Since Lio doesn't need much help on what he's doing right now Galo wanted to keep himself busy too. Lio was doing a lot. He is taking living with Galo seriously. Talked about rent. With the economy heavily unstable the firehouse was on commission for a couple months before stagnant pay started to roll in again, as for Lio, his work on managing rehabilitation centers is looking a little slow. It brought money issues, but they continue to communicate to try to make it work.  
  
There’s the issue of food stock, house improvements. They talked about _talking to someone. _That kind of talk. Because sadly, Galo isn't a therapist, and Lio deserved to talk to someone who knew much more than Galo did. Still, money’s tight. They make that work, too.  
  
Being able to legally work is a bit of a hassle, in the meantime Lio is still homeschooling himself as education is one of the bigger projects in the works. He had to balance time for the former Burnish with getting his shit together. He comes home late when he finished his business, tired and collapsing straight to bed next to Galo and slips out of his arms in the morning to repeat his day over again.  
  
They both gotta hustle and make their money.  
  
It was amazing, honestly. Not that Lio had gotten _everything_ sorted out. It's not his fault and he can't help it. Even if it meant seeing each other less, coming home to either one of them home, having dinner, enjoying each other's company whether it be in silence or doing things at home together it's slowly falling into place.   
  
All that mattered was that he was getting used to their new utopia.  
  
Last summer ends eventually, but it was eventful. It's a time… where they figure out what it means to be an _item_. They're maturing with their morals, their personality as people... But they're still young and innocent when it came to their relationship... They skipped a whole chapter of their lives, living two different ones. One living in hiding and one meant to represent a city. Coming together with the fate of Earth in their hands. They didn't get to have a clichè teenage romance, fleeting with blushing faces, yearning gazes, plentiful dates of getting to know one another and a first kiss that's finally been achieved maybe a little too late. With the _chance _to they still feel a little _lost. _So there's no PDA and mushy, sappy stuff involved.   
  
Lio still had his doubts about feeling like he truly had a place here. They won't ignore that people still protest in the streets and say things that would cause Lio to act out on his own if Galo wasn't there to calm him down. To coax him to walk past before he started _swinging_ at somebody. That not every place they went was very welcoming especially those who knew his face. It doesn't help the fact that Lio felt danger out there with the exception of the comfort of his own home and it wasn't easy.   
  
It made him close off more often than not. There’s nights where he wouldn’t mind going out for drinks and grabbing a bite with the gang, yes, maybe a little partying. They’re older and more responsible to use their time wisely -- Promepolis’ clubs are otherworldly. Then some nights he refused to leave the home and resorted to work instead and allow Galo to have his fun on his days off.   
  
It's more like they still act like how they used to before, settling into a routine of getting to know each other. They are comfortable with each other's presence. So it's a _start_.   
  
Lio wanted to take things slow, and Galo respected that because he didn't know jack shit either. Just because the two of them… have come to terms with their feelings didn't mean that they had to constantly slobber all over each other. Stuff like that made Galo nervous. Lio didn't feel comfortable disclosing that part of their life while the rest of the team just rolled with it despite Aina asking how they _were _here and there it's not their business to tease too much.  
  
Committing to a relationship was a lot of steps all in itself that would be very new for Lio so Galo didn't want to pressure him, whenever they did that it'd just lead to pointless arguments and have one of them take a walk before it gets resolved within a day. They're not… the same young teenagers they were when they didn't see eye to eye over a year and a half ago.   
  
The more he grew into a maturing adult is the more the stress of just about _everything _is piling onto him. It's hard to let go of the naive Galo Thymos who claimed he could take on the whole wide world. As much as he liked to live vicariously through his dreams -- he's not superman.   
  
Him and Lio's relationship is lacking true substance because of their busy lives and Lio's insecurities. There are fire emergencies sporadically throughout the day. There are children to reach. Journalists and news reporters to shoo away. Kray Foresight's court hearings and jury duty and _give him a fucking break. _He got home around nine o'clock at night, and he itched for a cigarette, but held that urge down with the need to do something else. Exercise. Run laps around the block. Do a thousand push ups. But he's done all of that too much.   
  
Lio is sitting at the table looking through paperwork donned in a sweatshirt and yoga pants, but he's got both his legs perched up on the chair.   
  
Galo shut the door noisily. "Guess who's home! It's me. Galo Thymos. Your man." He said, lovingly, masking his immense _exhaustion _he felt at the moment.  
  
"Hello." Lio doesn't look up. It made Galo smile nonetheless.   
  
"Home already? Did'ja miss me?"   
  
"Been home since two hours ago."   
  
Galo shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the coat hanger. He doesn't even take two seconds before he wanted to let out all of his issues to Lio, not that Lio even asked him to. "I'm fucking tired. Everyone is annoying the shit outta me."  
  
"Millennial solidarity."   
  
"You too?"   
  
"Meis and Gueira dragged me around all day. I have to hear the word _boss, boss, boss _about a hundred times and I have a whole community I have to provide for. Everyday I'm stressed." Lio scribbled down on paper and flipped to the next. "Good thing I'm certified to approve of _any _of this otherwise I would just be looking through bullshit every night to discuss with colleagues."   
  
"Tough work. But you always pull through, yeah?" Galo pulled off his fingerless gloves to toss that on the coffee table, then toe out of his boots next. He skipped over to Lio to wrap his arms around his shoulders and plant a kiss on the top of his head. "Watcha doin, firebug?" He murmured, playful.   
  
"Paperwork."  
  
"Oh! A busy bee!" Galo teased. But he loved how Lio worked hard. He's making his money. _Chasing the bag. _He liked to call it. Lio just rolled his eyes at him. (He tended to do so at that phrase, too.)   
  
"I manage." Lio flipped through another page. "How was your day?"  
  
"The usual. Autographs. Emergencies. Help organize. Being awesome." Galo laughed.  
  
"Yes, of course." Lio doesn't sound very amused which is unlike him.   
  
"If I'm being honest, though. I get tired of being awesome."   
  
"Is that so." Sounded like a sarcastic statement than a question.   
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"I admit I'm a little surprised to hear that you're tired of being awesome. The awesome Galo Thymos, firefighter extraordinaire?" Now Lio is messing with him.   
  
"Maybe I just don't like to share it with you to make you worry."   
  
"It's only fair if I have to you have to." Lio sighed. "You work hard and you're brilliant, at what you do, and how you do it even if it's a little reckless. But you're not superman."   
  
Galo pursed his lips. "That kinda crushed my ego a little bit. Could've went easy on that last part. Crushed it into a tiny little pieces!" He clutched at his chest, "Oh God you've mortally wounded me."   
  
"Galo." Lio finally stared up at him. "You are a hero. You still are a hero. But you just aren't… a real superhero. Don't live up to unrealistic expectations and push yourself under pressure by people who glorify you. Sometimes you live in an idealized fantasy a little too much."   
  
"You worryin' on me?" Galo chuckled. "Okay _maybe _just a little. But it keeps me feelin' confident. Sexy and confident."   
  
"Okay." Lio gave in before he stroked Galo's ego too much. "Back to paperwork." His gaze averted back to the stack of _death _just looking at how small the text was below him and Galo wanted to have more of Lio's attention to make himself feel better.   
  
"I have a brilliant idea. We're both stressed out of our minds right now. And if I don't do anything to get rid of _stress_, I'm going to fuckin' lose my shit." Galo is on the balls of his feet as he clapped his hands together, rubbing them. Thinking of something to do.   
  
"If I had my promare I would just burn things when I'm stressed, but here we are. Not like you would have ever let me, so, whatever you insinuate, do not lump me into it. I'm very tired." Lio rubbed at his eyes. Galo stalked to the kitchen to grab two beers from the fridge, cranking them both open. He knocked his head back to take a sip and slid the other across the table towards Lio.  
  
"Don't wanna hear it!" Galo picked up the remote for the speaker on the coffee table to switch the speaker on the table, where the small flat screen television sat. "You and me are gonna destress. Stop working. Dance with me."   
  
Galo turned the volume up for the first song that came on. He put his bottle down and started snapping his fingers. Distracting Lio from his work completely.   
  
"Galo." He raised his voice, heatedly. "I'm working. I am not in the mood."   
  
"What?!" Galo purposely put a hand to his ear. "Don't think I can hear you!"   
  
"Galo, _please _turn it down!" Lio shouted.   
  
_"What?!" _  
  
"Turn it _down_!"   
  
But Galo already started to groove to the beat of eighties tune. He sang along to the words and he was singing to Lio with confidence, it's cheesy and it's about dancing all night long and it's one of Galo's favorites they liked to put on in the firehouse when they were in a festive mood.   
  
He doesn't care if he's singing off key. As long as the music is playing it didn't matter. Lio stared at him with a look of _shock _because Galo's pretty sure he hasn't done this before with him around.   
  
"Oh my God." Lio is conflicted between being amused or exasperated, but Galo continued to prance around the living room singing and smirking at Lio. He succeeds to get him to laugh.   
  
"There's just something about this weather. Windows open to get open some fresh cold air after a long night and it just makes me wanna dance yanno?!" Galo shouted during his prance, he waited until the tempo calmed down a bit to await Lio's next move.   
  
Lio abruptly stood up from his chair, shoving his paperwork aside. He snatched the beer off the table, took a heavy exhale and knocked his head back to take a _long _swig of the beer. Longer than Galo did, and Galo just rocked to the rhythm of the music waiting in anticipation.   
  
Lio released it from his lips, and he said, "_Fuck it_." Unable to control the temptation of _not _moving his hips to the music and _holy shit. _Galo is losing his fucking mind. Not that he hasn't seen Lio dance, (he takes classes, damn it) just that the very first time they danced together at the firehouse during that celebration where they were all just being goofy and _themselves _Lio wasn't very good at dancing. He tried. But partying and dancing wasn't a custom former Burnish were used to when hiding away at the backbone of society.   
  
Now this. He watched Lio move from the chair and shake his head from side to side, with a shimmy of his shoulders. Through his bangs he gives Galo a jesting look. This is perfect.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Galo exclaimed, and it only made him more pumped. It took Lio a few more drinks before he's getting into the jive with Galo. They're just two people living together who just happened to put on some music and dance a little. Feel free. Not thinking about rebuilding a city. The Burning Rescue responsibilities, the responsibilities of managing former Burnish communities, of how the city is watching them with private eyes, their every move. Right now Galo doesn't want to give a single fuck about that. The two of them jumping around as Galo sings along to the music, dancing together.   
  
The moment is short-lived when an angry neighbor living in their complex unfortunately, had to slam on the door and tell them to turn the music down or they were going to complain to the landlord to get them evicted. Lio's face about to explode, crimson red, at how _ridiculous _they both looked trying to relive an idealized version of their teenage years they only saw on television.   
  
Galo could only give a half genuine apology, because he's not fully sorry that he needed this. It just made his night better, despite the fact that Lio quickly turned off the music and dismissed their dance night complaining that this was a mistake and he still had work to do now and in the _morning-- _and _gah_.   
  
Galo needed to come up with a new idea to get this workaholic boyfriend of his to unwind with him. 

☆☆☆  
  
  
  
  
Aina suggested he take Lio out on a date. _You know. It's like retail therapy. But you're going out together to do nice things instead, to make yourselves feel better. _She always came up with these weird analogies but Galo understood them that's why he doesn't know what he would do without her.   
  
So when Lio told him he was relieved for the day by none other than Meis and Gueira themselves-- his Detroit parked at the complex and him arriving home mid day, Galo doesn't tell him that he told them to tell Lio to go the fuck _home _on purpose. Lio just grumbled something about them saying they've got everything covered and wanted to make him leave earlier than usual.   
  
It's not like he didn't have anything to do at home. There's always something to keep Lio busy. Without promare in handy he was thrown into the workforce and a life of non-stop _work _and barely any time to rest, if he wasn't on the run he wasn't doing anything and Lio wanted to be doing something.  
  
"How about we go on a date?" Galo proposed bravely.   
  
Sticking a few cheese-its into his mouth and clearly comfortable sitting on the couch, crossed legged, Lio froze. "What?" His voice sounded muffled.   
  
"I didn't stutter. I'm asking the former leader of Mad Burnish to go on a real date with me because we haven't gotten to ever since we started dating. So is that a yes?"   
  
Lio swallowed. "You want to. You want to go on a date."   
  
"Isn't that what people who are dating do?"   
  
"I'm just as in the dark as you are. Haven’t we… haven’t we been doing that sort of stuff before?”  
  
“That-- that was just hangin’ out. This is serious business.”  
  
“I don’t understand the difference.”  
  
Galo laughed. Placing his hands on his hips. "Oh boy. Yeah so this. This didn't turn out how I expected to at all. Anyway, I figured instead of just going out to get Inferno Margheritas, or ice cream, we like, actually spend time with each other. We haven't done that in so long, and uh, I want.. I _want_ to spend with you."   
  
A few seconds passed.   
  
"Please you gotta respond to me babe cause you're killin' me here." Galo pleaded.   
  
"Okay." Lio sounded a little panicked. "Yes-- _yes _okay." More like overwhelmed. "Um. When, may I ask?"   
  
"Tonight. Maybe like, eight o' clock. Dress nice. As you can see, I'm already dressed for the occasion but I gotta run some errands at the firehouse for a couple hours. So I won't be here." 

"Oh my God." Lio sat up further on the couch, "That is why you have clothes on. You're wearing a suit, and your hair. You look. You look very different."

Galo blushed, laughing nervously. "Keep any compliments that you have for tonight, for now, pretend I'm still not wearing a shirt or anything. For the sake of going by routine."

Lio averted his gaze from Galo's outfit, crumbling the bag of cheese-its in his hand, standing up.  
  
"I don't think it's very fair I have a day off while you do not."   
  
Galo felt a little guilty for what he did but Meis and Gueira are proud parents who want Lio to _freely live his life _and not act like he's fifty years their senior. Meaning, he won't break it to him.   
  
"Yeah that _sucks _but you can just. I dunno. Chill in the meantime. Take a walk or something. You can work from home too, I don't care. Just don't go back into work, off means you're off."   
  
"Alright." Lio surrendered with a sigh. "Go. You have a good day. I will be alright. Promise I will not burn the house down."   
  
Opening the door Galo only feels slightly reassured. "Please don't." That's why he can't trust leaving Lio home alone and had to leave a bullion text messages and call at least fifteen times.  
  
"I'll try."   
  
Galo leaned in to give Lio a kiss on the crown of his head and it's nothing new, it's just that Lio isn't very used to it and took time to process the domestic gesture, squinting a little in confusion. If made Galo laugh.  
  
"I'll be back later. _Bye_!" He dragged on the _bye _annoyingly so, and high pitched.  
  
Lio gave a silent, stiff wave as Galo exited. 

☆☆☆  
  
  
  
Everyone’s making comments on how Galo is dressed and he’s not having it. He’s wearing a red button-down and a suit jacket, a black scarf wrapped around his shoulders untied. Lastly tight-fitting trousers that best reminded him closely of skinny jeans and a pair of sleek black dress shoes. He did some shopping for this with the help of Gueira, (thank the Lord for his existence) He’s proud to admit that he’s going on a date with Lio tonight and he didn’t want to have to be at work discussing over their rehabilitation plans. He sprayed on a fuck ton of cologne for this and slicked back his undercut which took _hours _to do. And there was no _real action_ today. As much as Galo liked being out there the moment the alarm went off for emergencies, when it wasn’t, well, they were talking business. 

"Ooooh, okay! Got that crisp suit on, looking fresh!" Lucia is the first to comment on Galo's outfit, "Who you dressing fancy for?"

"Lio." Galo smirked to himself.

"Holy shit." Aina gasped, she slapped at Galo's chest to congratulate him, "Look at you! Mister Thymos!"

"I almost thought a random person walked into the firehouse." Remi added with folded arms. "You're supposed to be in uniform."

"Yeah, well, not today. Today I'm date night Galo Thymos, and not burning soul firefighter Galo Thymos, okay." Galo explained confidently.

"When are you not the latter?" Remi responded impassively, pushing up his glasses.

"Dressed sharp today." Ignis smiled, giving Galo a hard smack on the back. Galo beamed contentedly.

"I gotta date tonight!"

"Boyfriend, yes?"

"Yeah!"

"Who put you onto that fit?" Varys whistled, "All the ladies who chase you down the streets in public every now and then are gonna bang your whole door down."

"Gueira, and sadly, I am no longer a single man so." Galo shrugged, "All this is for a special someone."

"Okay, get seated everyone. This meeting was called in a bit later, with it being half past four o' clock. But thank you all for coming today despite the fact that there's no fire emergency, still important to be here, and be alert." Ignis killed the lights, and the team got seated.

And man, was this meeting boring as _fuck. _So he liked to make jokes in the meantime to make the rest of the team laugh, but it wasn’t the same when Meis and Gueira were here with Lio. So their little breakfast club isn't complete today because Gueira understood some of the jokes no one else did and it’d have everyone snorting and wheezing up until the end of the meeting. Ignis would have to lightly whack Galo in the head with a ruler and scold him for distracting the team.  
  
“Should’ve asked your man to come with us if he’s not workin’ today.” Lucia nudged him on the shoulder with a wink, as Ignis’ voice droned on.  
  
“Last thing I wanna do is bring more work to the table for him.” Galo whispered back. He can’t whisper for shit, actually, but he makes an attempt. “I’m trying to get him to loosen up, you know, like relax.”  
  
“He’s like a ball of fire.” Aina reminded Galo flatly and Lucia snickered, head leaning on Aina’s shoulder.  
  
“That’s the fuckin’ problem.”  
  
“If you three don’t shut your damn mouths.” Varys warned. The three of them went silent quickly, and Remi shook his head. He didn’t say anything since the meeting started, wanting to focus. Though it’s clear he really wanted to say something, offer advice. _Some _kind of advice. There’s a beat and Remi broke the silence.  
  
“The fact that you’re wearing clothes for the occasion shows this is something important.”   
  
“No shit it is.” Galo shot back. “I have a little decency.”   
  
Remi ignored him. “He listens to you. As long as you’re both yourselves, then everything should work out fine.”  
  
“That was actually pretty sweet.” Aina complimented. Remi grumbled, paying attention to Ignis once more.   
  
“Thanks.” Galo muttered, awed himself. Remi heard it, though he still doesn’t respond.  
  
“You got this.” Aina raised a fist, and that meant she was beckoning Galo to give a fist bump which he gave, enthralled, giving one to Lucia next who gave him a thumbs up.

  
  
  
  
  
By the time he comes home on his motorcycle Galo kind of wants to die. It’s night time, and it’s eight o’ _five _meaning he’s five minutes fucking late. He almost gets into a car accident racing to get home shouting _shit shit shit shit _he’s gonna be _late _and Lio’s not going to want to do this anymore. He couldn’t take any chances, lopsidedly parking the car and racing into the complex to run up the stairs and head back to his apartment. Panting, sweating even in this cool weather, nearly slipping running down the carpeted halls and fishing for his keys to open the door.  
  
"Hey sorry I'm late!" Galo panted. "I would've been here like _way _earlier but everyone just kept fucking asking me to do shit and make me stay and I told them I had a date with you tonight!"   
  
It was almost like they were fucking with him to undeniably make him late to the starting of their date, that is. Until Ignis finally let him go when it was clear Galo was gonna burst at the seams with how he was rushing everywhere becoming antsy, saying _go get 'im, son. _(Ignis called him _son. _Meaning he saw him as family just as much as he cherished his own daughter and Galo is still pretty fucking happy about that. Nevermind his parental issues.)   
  
"You aren't that late." A voice called out from the bathroom.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t in the house.” Galo sighed in relief. “You ready?”  
  
There’s some shuffling in the bathroom, “one minute,” Lio called out, a little hasty. Galo shoved his hands in his pockets, and whistled along to the acoustic, oldies tune playing from the speakers.  
  
Heels clicked against the floor, the bathroom lights turning off.  
  
“Okay. I’m ready.” Lio emerged from the bathroom. Galo was busy swaying softly to the song until his mind snaps back to reality like a record scratch, his eyes falling on Lio’s outfit and he forgot how to speak proper words.  
  
Striped blue and white tie waist pants, fitting snugly on his legs and black wedge boots, paired with a sheer black button down. Lio’s hair tied up in a bun with a few loose strands framing his face beautifully. He’s working on putting back his earring on, then he stared up at Galo expectantly.  
  
“How do I look?”  
  
“Uh.” Galo rubbed at his mouth, then he gestured over to Lio with a hand, very intelligent move of him. Stupid. His conscious tells him. “Ah… You-- you. Um. You.”  
  
Lio laughed, “Oh, what’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”  
  
Galo’s standing there with his mouth hanging open, spluttering, and Lio laughed more as he ventured to the coffee table to turn off the music and walked over to Galo.  
  
“Come on, you can do it. Say something. Something that’s coherent.”  
  
“You look really nice.” Galo blurted out. “You look so pretty.”  
  
Lio toyed with the scarf around Galo’s neck, “Thank you. You also look pretty.”  
  
Galo snorted. Then his eyes traced over Lio’s features, “No, I mean you always look pretty, but what’s on your face?” He noticed some _enhancements_, like lip gloss and killer eyelashes that look so long. Galo wanted to make sure Lio didn’t transform into an actual deity. Who said that he wasn’t.  
  
“Makeup.”  
  
“Oh! It looks really cool!”  
  
A look of surprise matched Lio’s expression, “You think so? Just been experimenting with it.”  
  
“Yeah! Either way with or without it really looks super awesome on you. Do me next.”  
  
Lio chuckled, “We have to go out tonight but maybe next time.” He offered, clasping his hands together, “Is that okay with you?”  
  
“Sure.” Galo rushed to the door to get Lio’s winter coat, it’s a pea-coat, black and nothing short of fancy. He opened the door and upon leaving that’s when their date begins.  
  
He made reservations at a diner, the drive is at a more secluded area of the city. But this place is special to Galo. He loved being able to just drive again during the nights. With arms wound around his waist and a head resting on his back, it feels cathartic. Passing by buildings that were finished, some that weren’t yet, some were still in shambles.   
  
The picture painted a time of a post apocalyptic period on its way to coming alive after remaining dormant, lifeless for so long. There are cars that are passing by, the cool wind shifting and the breeze hit their skin so calmly. He loved how the city became alive in the night time.  
  
The parking lot isn’t all too empty, there are other cars here. The place was renovated but some of the exterior remained the same just how Galo remembered it. He told Lio that they were here, gently, not to stir him from the relaxation of the drive.  
  
“What is this place?” Lio asked. Galo is the first to step off the motorcycle. He took Lio’s hand to guide him off. Yes, he’s aware Lio could do that himself.   
  
“Aren’t you a gentleman?” Lio commented on it anyway.  
  
Galo snorted. “Memory lane.” He winked, answering Lio’s question. He then lifted Lio’s hand to his lips. “A gentleman is at your service.”  
  
“You’d ought to serve me properly.”  
  
“I heard the former leader of Mad Burnish is high class.”  
  
“Maybe so.” Lio slipped his hand off Galo’s and walked towards the entrance like nobody’s business, like he belonged there, and damn was Galo head over heels. He followed after Lio with a lovestruck smile into the diner. The interior, is what was most beautiful. Checkered tiles, glowing LED lights lined the walls off the high end near the ceiling. White walls that turned a shade of red when dusk fell, littered with decor that had a great variety of things. Pictured frames hanging on them of old celebrities, there’s one of a younger Ignis and his daughter Shea Galo excitedly showed Lio. The Burning Rescue team’s previous members before they retired.  
  
Before he knew it he’s telling Lio a story about the place from its origins and how it meant to shelter former Burnish during the Great Blaze, but was also a food outlet for everyone and all communities to be properly fed. Its location being hidden within the city for a reason, so that it wouldn’t be found. Even if it did stand out from the outside with the flickering lights of the sign outside, no different than an old motel -- the inside is no more similar to paradise.  
  
“I used to come here, when I was doing my EMT training first.” They’re seated now with menus given to them. Galo knew the owner, a fairly older woman named Leia who was one of Ignis’ long time friends and for her to be able to run the diner again was amazing. Lio took off his coat. Other than his suit jacket, Galo didn’t have anything to take off.  
  
“It was kinda lonely. Because I just met the rest of the team, but I didn’t know ‘em like that. I had long hours of training and was living in a smaller flat in the city, could barely pay my rent. But I took walks to this diner, without my bike at the time. Hell, I didn’t even have my Matoi yet.”  
  
“Now you have me intrigued in who the amazing Galo Thymos used to be before he became a hero.” Lio said, interest piqued.   
  
“The ol’ me? Ah… it’s not really that interesting. I was just a rookie.”  
  
“Ah, ah.” Lio put up a finger, “Don’t give me that nonsense. You always asked me questions whenever we went out together because you wanted to get to know me, you never let me do the same with you.”  
  
“I tell you a lotta things about me!”  
  
“Not about your past.” Lio is observant, too. Galo could give him that. It’s just that he felt that Lio held more mysteries to his upbringing, and everything about him. He had his promare, and that was ten times as interesting. And himself…?  
  
“Because my past isn’t all that awesome, I guess.”  
  
“I want to know.” Lio insisted.  
  
“Makes me feel like I’m in an old western movie, I’m the bounty hunter and you’re the outlaw trying to pry into my personal life, eh?”  
  
Lio flipped his menu open, “Perhaps, I don’t judge others.” He smiled a little, reminding gently. “Now, let us get our fill first and get comfortable.”  
  
They’re dressed this fancy to go to a diner that’s more like a burger joint, but Galo isn’t into anything too fancy. Lio accepted that, and he doesn’t seem to care much and treats this as fine dining anyway, because this is Galo’s treat, he truly doesn’t judge. Galo ordered a burger with fries, and took advantage of their twenty four hour breakfast to get some pancakes and whipped cream. There’s steak, so Lio opted to getting that, stuff on the side Galo couldn’t catch because he was distracted by how the light illuminated on Lio’s face capturing his beautacious essence.  
  
The food is still fucking amazing. He made Lio try some of his food, and it’s so good that Lio tricks him into saying there’s a dinosaur outside the diner so he could steal some of Galo’s french fries. He knew fully well he’s an idiot for believing for a split second that there _was _but he fell for the trick anyway, much to Lio’s amusement. Their food is nearly finished, they’re both hungry, and the atmosphere is soothing. Clinking of glasses, forks scraping against plates, quiet chatter from couples and friends, groups of them, or just two. Strange to see a variety of people, some of whom Lio recognized as former Burnish visiting here for some feeling of bliss and good dining.  
  
“You know how I dedicated my life to being like Kray.” Galo started the story. That builds tension right from the bat. “When he saved me. Then it turns out he deliberately inspired me to join the firefighting academy, do my training, setting his bets on me dying so I wouldn’t make it. But I kept on going, saving people. Overworking myself since I was a fuckin’ teenager, when I wasn’t training I would be at the gym until after hours and everyone’s left, staying up to cram to pass the exam and deal with Ignis yelling in my ear and being so brutal on me that I thought by the time I became a firefighter I would be fucked up mentally. Honestly, I still think I am.”  
  
“Is it because you still sympathize with him?” Lio questioned, “That no matter how he betrayed your trust, for the person that he truly is, you still can’t help but feel.”  
  
“It’s gonna take me a long time to. I’ll tell you for sure. I’m losing my respect day by day. Have to remind myself not to idealize him, and he’s not the hero I thought he was. Detach my identity from him and rediscover myself too. Shit, that motherfucker was my reason for living after that fire.” Galo crossed his arms, “But at least I know I’m a hero to spite him. Even if I saved his ass.”  
  
“You’re both a hero and a fool.” Lio sighed, and there’s a look on sympathy on his face as well. “We can never see eye to eye about how I feel about him and how you do, but maybe I understand your viewpoint.” He reasoned with him. Back then, they had that argument back in the cave. How Galo struggled to believe Kray was the type to sacrifice innocent lives for the sake of his own greed, how he’s turned on Galo the moment he saved him -- hoping to just get rid of him. Jailing him without remorse, for not seeing eye to eye with Kray, for how morally _fucked _the whole situation was.  
  
It was like Galo could feel Lio’s pain, but he could also feel the heavy ache in his chest and his heart being crushed. Remorseless. Even if time has passed since the events at Parnassus, Galo refused to admit how much it affected him.  
  
“Everyone’s praising me, praising us both. I still gotta be the hero they need at the end of the day, and nobody’s gotta know what I’m feeling inside.” He knew that Aina noticed something, Lio did too without a doubt, but he flashed a smile and mentioned something about his awesomeness being so much that he can’t handle it sometimes and it threw them off, thankfully, but it can’t for long.   
  
“It’s… it’s strange how you can see how I’m feeling inside, but when I try to read you it’s like you hide that part of yourself from me.” Lio murmured, and his foot reached to rub Galo’s ankle. Soothing. “You said we should talk, and be honest with each other. I don’t want you to feel like a stranger to me, for the sake of me to open up to you and wear you out with me being distant sometimes to you, so hot and so cold.”  
  
Lio’s like the changing weather and Galo knew what he was getting into the moment he laid eyes on those violet eyes at the burning building, breaking off the helmet of his armor.  
  
“I know.” Galo smiled, solemnly. “But you’re not a hassle. You mean a lot to me, so I don’t care.”  
  
“You are human, too. I know that it must hurt. I’ve had people betray me, people who sided with the… the enemy at the time, with the Freeze Force -- willingly turning their backs on me and putting my people in danger.” Lio stared down at their plates, eyebrows creasing, anguished.  
  
“We’re not at that time anymore.” Galo assured. “Freeze Force can’t pull their shit. Kray can’t pull his shit. I’m just glad I can break free from my… my own delusion. Finally be myself. It’s a lot to pull through, a little hard sometimes.” He acknowledged Lio’s worry.  
  
“I’d think so too.” Lio pursed his lips together. “Let me be the one to carry you home.”  
  
Galo gave a lopsided smile. “I’m ready to give up forever if it means I get to go home with you.” He confessed without hesitation.  
  
“Galo.”  
  
“I mean it. A hundred percent.”  
  
He rubbed against Lio’s ankle in return. Lio gave a weak smile, meeting his gaze.  
  
“Anyway, this place, yeah.” Galo changed the subject with ease, “I came here just to rest my mind here. Leia served good food. I would just sit here, whether it’d be snowing, raining. Take some shelter here, even bring some of my study notes to cram here until she told me to get my ass back home knowing I had to be back up and running early in the morning.”  
  
“I can imagine that.” Lio snickered. “I’m very sorry for her.”  
  
“You should feel sorry for me. I fought tooth and nail to keep up with everything. I also wanted everyone to like me at the time, so I had some doubts that a rookie like me could appeal to all the others. But they started to warm up to me even when I was so over the top and everything. Now they’re like my family, because they’ve always had my back. After outbreak with the promare springing up again and the Freeze Force was hot on everyone’s tail this place had to close down. Had to find our own joint to go to when we were finally doing jobs at the fire department. Never thought one night we were all so hungry we just stumbled into this random pizza parlour and asked for Inferno Margheritas. It was like my taste buds reached heaven.” Galo leaned back, his eyes shut. “Oh man, that was so amazing to relive that memory again!”  
  
“I can sympathize with how heartbreaking it must be for that all to be destroyed.”  
  
“It was like a piece of me died.”  
  
“I’m sure it did.”   
  
“You had any joints you used to go to?”  
  
“Maybe some underground bars but we were always on the move, so nothing permanent settled in my memory.”  
  
“Cool.”  
  
“God, it wasn’t. It smelled like sewage, disgusting.” Lio snorted. “Meis and Gueira loved to go to those places, though. They wanted to make sure they took me to safe spots and were around people they knew, even if I was their leader they ensured my safety more than I did theirs.”  
  
Galo laughed, “I still don’t know how you managed to do all of that, be a leader and ensure the safety of a lot of people while managing to get yourself arrested only once.”  
  
“What, like it’s hard?” Lio teased, and what the _fuck._  
  
“You’re blowing my mind here.” Galo sipped at the milkshake ordered midst his binge eating spree next to the glass of cola on the side, two straws offered for them both to share and a wink from Leia. He leaned back and patted at his chest with a fist to let out an unruly burp. That just broke the ice and the mood shifted into something jubilant.  
  
“Oh yeah that hit the spot.”  
  
Lio stared at the milkshake. He leaned in to take a sip from it. A long one, then leaned back. He made direct eye contact with Galo, then burped loudly, longer than Galo in response.  
  
“Wow!” Galo marveled, “That was so awesome!”  
  
Lio made a grand, curtseyed gesture with his hands.  
  
“Are you challenging me?” Galo asked, competitively. Lio shook his head quickly.  
  
“No. That was just one time.” He continued eating casually. Galo pouted, his eyes narrowing and his eyebrows furrowed. Just when he thinks Lio could be fun, he gets there, then goes back to serious mode.  
  
He continued eating too, anyway. Staring at Lio with admiration.   
  
  
Galo suggested that they leave the bike and just take a walk. They could come back later and drive home. He just wanted to bask in the cool night and stare at the starry, clear skies. Bringing up the memory of their last photoshoot they had to do _right _after saving the planet and how awkward it was to be in the same area as Kray and Colonel Vulcan.  
  
“We had like what, five minutes to come up with a pose? I felt like I could do better.”  
  
“I didn’t even get to have a shirt given to me. Then they asked us to smile and do some kind of pose.”  
  
“You looked so confused.” Galo laughed loud and uncaring, “The fact that they went ahead and said, let’s make everyone take a picture together and give them literally no time to prepare for it. Then you just climbed up my Matoi and threw up a peace sign.”   
  
“That was so hectic. I hate looking at that. I really do.” Lio pinched the bridge of his nose, “That’s the worse possible time for the media to ask for a fucking photo. And Meis and Gueira weren’t even posing or anything they were chasing after Vinny.”  
  
“I think the photographers fucking hated us after that, we must’ve been so annoying.”  
  
That had them both cracking up. So much chaos that happened behind the scenes, behind that photo that is out to the public right now. Attendants running to smooth out messy hair and make sure everyone looked decent, lighting tests, a few shots taken with Galo complaining that he didn’t have the right pose yet. The security waiting on standby to escort Kray away and make sure nobody starts swinging at each other, when his team members groaned about his stalling he argued it’s hard being this sexy and that they’re just jealous.  
  
“I-- I think--” Galo wheezed, trying to explain between laughs, “They were trying to steal cheese from him and they just forgot they were supposed to be in the picture.”  
  
“God. That is not even fair.” Lio sighed, “How did they let them do that?”  
  
“I’ve no idea. Maybe cause we’re the spotlight.”  
  
“I still hate that photo.”  
  
“We can do a better picture.” Galo offered.  
  
Attempt number two to get Lio’s fun side to come out is trying to snap photos of him with his phone and trying to get him to pose, walking across an old bridge.  
  
“Galo, I’m not doing that. That’s ridiculous.”

“Come on! Strut for me or something.”  
  
Hands shoved in pockets, Lio rolled his eyes and compiled. Slowly sauntering over to the rail of the bridge, one hand on the rail and turning his head to stare at the camera. For extra glam, he tilted his head different angles. Let the wind blow in his hair. He kept a straight face, but it’s absolutely perfect and Galo snapped dozens of pictures.  
  
“Okay, Promepolis’ next top model.”  
  
“Please.” Lio shielded his face with a hand, “No pictures. I’m in a rush.”  
  
Galo’s never laughed so hard. Lio’s dry humor is hard to catch sometimes, flies over your head. Sometimes, it hits him right then and there.  
  
“Alright, no more dilly dallying.” Lio reverted back to his usual stoicness. There’s a little bit of mirth in his tone.  
  
“You were so fun just now!” Galo whined, “Look at your pictures.” He showed them to Lio, all top quality and taken with precision.   
  
“They are nice.” Lio commented.   
  
“I know. You’re most beautiful when you loosen up, like, you always are. Just back there, though. I really like seeing that side of you!”  
  
“Galo, please. I’m sure it’s nothing special.”  
  
“Say what you want, but I think so.” Galo’s opinion stood strong, with no way to refute it. He gave Lio his phone. “Do me next! Make me look cool!”  
  
Lio huffed a laugh through his nose, “Okay.”  
  
There’s so many kinds of pictures Galo would like to take, but he goes with off-guard and inspirational. He took a few goofy ones that made Lio laugh. He liked how he looked today. Lio said he looked handsome, and wanted pictures to document the memory. He noted that Lio took really good pictures, as he took selfies of them both on their walk and he coaxed Lio to make other faces than just a straight one to send to the others that their date was going fantastic.  
  
(He gets a ton of emojis in response showing their approval.)  
  
They walked far enough to enter the heart of the city where there’s more people roaming where there’s buildings up and running. What made Promepolis special was the millions of different things that can be done, if boomtowns sprung up again, this would be best to describe it. Couple different vendors to go to for food, bars and clubs, grand opening of the stadium, people who still piloted their mechs roaming around freely. When there’s ruin, there’s some beauty on the inside, some of the good parts that remain. They stumble across an array of claw machines during their venture and Galo asked Lio to choose something out of the bunch.  
  
“I have no idea what I want.” Lio answered honestly.  
  
“Pick anything.” Galo urged.   
  
“There’s… there’s so many.”  
  
“Don’t let that stop you.”  
  
Lio stared hard at something in the bunch. Galo knew what it was. He said nothing for a while, let Lio take his time. It’s so easy.  
  
“You want that.” Galo cocked his head to the Yoshi plush buried within a collective of other plushes.   
  
Lio just nodded silently. Folded his arms, very snotty and very like him.   
  
Galo ended up wasting a few coins on it, but it’s okay, he was prepared for this date so he’s got coins and some spare cash on him. He doesn’t give up without a fight. Oh no, his burning soul doesn’t back down from a challenge.   
  
It’s the tenth attempt when he gets it, finally, the claw latching onto the plush to lift it up and Lio looked just about ready to lose hope, now that changed when Galo freed the plush from its confinements.  
  
It’s smaller than he thought, probably small enough to fit in someone’s backpack but could also hold around.   
  
They leave in victory and with the plush in Lio’s hands.  
  
This must be his first time really seeing the city for as it is. Staring like a deer in the headlights. Galo took a hold of his hand. Lio’s usually leading, but now he had a chance of wandering and getting lost. Startled by the action, it took a mere second for Lio to relax and allow Galo to hold his hand. Galo couldn’t help but drag him everywhere, to try out new food and check out cool new attractions, excited out of his mind.  
  
Without knowing it the first thing that Galo hears is a loud _boom. _But this isn’t a fire explosion. Not anything like that.  
  
This is the explosion of something else. Bursting into the sky, a shade of different colors spread throughout the dark sky and it’s _beautiful. _  
  
Never would he think he’d see the day of fireworks being reborn. Stopping in their tracks, they watch as each firework blooms, then breaks free.  
  
All heads are tilted up towards the sky, that’s when Galo realized that they’re here for a reason.

“You didn’t tell me there was a firework show.” Lio leaned closer, tip toeing to get to Galo’s ear so he could hear clearly.  
  
“I didn’t know either!” Galo shrugged. “I just wanted to walk to the city with you and see its progress. Didn’t think they were holding a firework show.”  
  
They just happened to stumble right into one. And damn, was it worth it. It’s a symbol, a way of showing celebration of the rebirth of Promepolis, the pride of igniting fireworks to show that all communities can finally be given a chance of being united as one, even if it seems impossible at the moment.  
  
The fireworks make Lio’s eyes shine a flurry of shades, all effervescent. Widening.   
  
“This is your first time seeing actual fireworks.”  
  
“Most of the glories I’ve seen the world could bring is through paper or a screen.” There’s cheering going on around them, and the vivacious energy spreads to them too. He could see it in Lio’s smile. “All my life, I realized, things like this is what I want to see.”  
  
“This is how you live!” Galo breathed in the energy, the fresh air. Sometimes you need to look past all the ugly to find the beauty in everything. The city is not all in shambles.  
  
Everything that Galo had, right now.  
  
He owed to the promare, to the Burning Rescue team.  
  
The stupid, dangerous, deadly situation they put themselves into by chance. Changing the fate of the world. He owed it to the promare for taking over and obliterating it. To the Burning Rescue for being by his side and believing in him.  
  
To starting over.

☆☆☆

  
  
When the firework show is over, the walk back to the diner parking lot is a long one. There’s comfortable silence that returned between them, to get away from the oversaturated crowd of people to the number dwindling down to just a few, basking in the winter night. The outskirts of the city is still mostly filled with debris and abandoned buildings. It's quiet, but it's nice.  
  
The drive back home had this unspoken fear between them that after this night was over they weren’t sure if they’d get the time to do this another time. The walk back to the apartment slow. Slow to the point where neither of them wanted to go back home. It’s past midnight, and the chirping crickets is the only noise lingering.  
  
Lio is the first to break the silence. Awkwardly stuffing the Yoshi plush into the pocket of his jacket, and his head is sticking out. Galo starts giggling uncontrollably.

"Shut up." Lio hissed as Galo started to cackle.

"It looks so cute just sticking out your pocket like that."  
  
“Whatever. Thank you for tonight.” Lio murmured, honest. They stop, right by the front entrance. Turning to face each other.  
  
“Thank you for agreeing to this with me.” Galo returned the appreciation. “I had a lot of fun! Did you?”  
  
“I did.” Lio nodded, hand leaving his pocket to tuck loose, fallen strands of hair behind his ear. Galo knew the jacket kept him warm, but his nose is red from the cold, he sniffed every now and then, and reached for warmth in the pockets of his jacket.  
  
Galo beamed. “Yay!”  
  
Lio giggled, “You’re very silly.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“How long did it take you to plan this night?”  
  
“Came up with it on a whim. Probably took about two days, maybe. To decide on it all.”  
  
“You didn’t have to.”  
  
“Oh, but I wanted to!” Galo loved being stubborn, “We still need to get a feel for each other. We work day and night. I don’t see you, you don’t see me. Wanted to do something that… made us see each other.”  
  
Lio stepped forward, hesitant at first. Then his arms reach forward to wrap around Galo’s waist for an embrace. Galo hugged him back with much more fierceness. Much more love he had to give. He’s more of a man to express his feelings through actions, more like it. Rocking gently, enjoying the warmth the other had to provide. Galo rested his chin on top of Lio’s head.  
  
They stay like that for a moment, that seems like forever before parting. Not before Lio left a soft kiss on Galo’s cheek and that alone can set off a flame that can burn for decades, longer than wildfires.   
  
“You succeeded.”   
  
Once again, Galo’s brain short circuited. Lio could do such simple things as this alone and Galo would turn to putty. He was ridiculous. Then he snapped out of it, and pulled Lio close again before he can step away to kiss him squarely on the lips and pour his burning soul into it.

It was a bold move, but Lio let him -- leaning into him and chase after that bliss, and they're parting, breaths fanning over each other's lips. Returning each other's gaze. A newfound want, new emotion. Kisses never grow old.

"Wow." Galo whistled, dazed, and moonstruck. Even if he was the one who initiated it. 

“You’re not going to faint again, are you?” Lio stepped backwards, holding out a hand for Galo to take. “We should get home. I’m freezing.”  
  
“Yeah.” It’s the only coherent sentence he could manage to come out of his mouth. Then he tried again to speak more than that.  
  
“Sounds good.” He took Lio's hand, and they fit together naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> FUN NOTE: If anyone knows that one official art with everyone Trigger released to thank everyone for watching promare... that's the photo I was referencing to, only I just stated it was a photoshoot photo for a laff. My galaxy brain. There's so much interpretation that can speculate if it actually were, and I had fun with that.
> 
> Talk to me!! @ **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** & **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**
> 
> Thank you for reading. ❤


End file.
